Tarz-Andy
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: The Kanker cousins enjoy a day at the zoo, but it turns wild in the monkey house. Note: this story is based off of my An, Ann n Anny high school story line, so if you haven't read it and have questions, feel free to ask me and I'll answer you as quickly as possible.


The ten Kankers entered through the gates, where they were greeted by multiple topiaries in the shapes of lions, bears, elephants, giraffes, and a sea lion with a sign balanced on it's nose saying 'Welcome to the Zoo! We're happy to have you!'

The four young Kankers eagerly dashed around, looking at all the bushes shaped like animals, excited to see the real things momentarily.

April, the eldest, was in the lead, followed by Andy, Allbert and Sheldon, who cried out for his sister and cousins to, 'Wait for me!' They did so and then the four of them dashed to the sea lion shaped bush, and stared up at it in awe while their parents chuckled at their amazed and excited faces and reminded them to stay close to them.

The four children had never been to the zoo before, the one at Peach Creek had been down for repairs for the last three years after a big storm practically destroyed the whole thing and they had sent their animals to another zoo while they were rebuilding it, which was taking longer then they realized, then there was a worker strike two years ago and another bad storm last year that knocked the reopening date back once again.

The reason they were there today, you might ask?

Well it started at Miss Rachel and Mister Conner's house, since Miss Rachel was their daycare teacher and their daycare center was at her and Mister Conner's farm. (which happened to be in their neighborhood)

They were all sitting in a circle in their Urban Ranger Uniforms with various items in their hands, it was show and tell day and the kids were eager to show their item to the rest of their class… until Mister Conner flew through the barn again because of their horse, Mr. Ed (Author: I couldn't resist!) and Miss Rachel went to make sure he was okay, and one of the other students started telling the class all about their recent trip to the Orange Bay Zoo with their parents when he showed them a picture of him next to a polar bear (it was behind thick glass so he was fine).

The rest of the kids then began to talk about their own experiences at that zoo, but the four Kankers surprisingly kept their mouths tightly shut during this time.

After all, they didn't want to look like losers who had never been to the zoo before, and planned to keep that fact under wraps until they could ask their parents to take them as soon as possible.

Then one of the other kids asked, "Hey what about you, Sheldon? What was your favorite part at the zoo?" Sheldon looked at the kid, wide eyed, unsure what to say in response.

Sheldon was the worst liar in the history of lying, not that he tried very often, but still, he was really bad at it. He looked at his sister and cousins who all shook their heads and covered their mouths. Since Sheldon couldn't say anything without revealing that they had never gone to the zoo once in their three (or in April's case four) years of life, so he said nothing and stared at the other kid with wide, confused eyes, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what he should do next.

"Uh, Sheldon?" the kid asked, waving his hand in front of Sheldon's face, which most of them did whenever Sheldon zoned out, which was often enough that they all assumed that was what he was doing now.

"Sheldon is fond of many animals as well as foods and spending time with his family." Allbert piped up, "Asking him his favorite part about the zoo must be very difficult for him, so it's probably hard for him to decide."

The other kids considered his point and nodded, it made sense, after all, Sheldon, and April as well, would often get distracted by all the animals on the farm, he loved snack time (even if the snacks that Miss Rachel prepared were really weird) and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Sheldon loved spending time with his family, although, Sheldon and April were two of the friendliest and nicest people around and liked spending time with everyone and having fun. So Sheldon's inability to make a decision was understandable.

"Yeah, well, we're going this weekend, so maybe if he goes again, maybe he can figure out what his favorite thing about the zoo is then." Andy said offhandedly, silently praying that all of their parents would be able to take them to the zoo that weekend so they could find something Sheldon could say was his favorite and save face with the rest of the kids in the class.

The other kids nodded and asked Sheldon to tell them on Monday what his favorite part was, he nodded with a big, awkward grin on his face before Miss Rachel returned.

"Is Mister Conner alright, Miss Rachel?" April asked, concerned. Rachel smiled at the child and gently ruffled her hair, "Nothing one of Rachel's Nana's special soups can't fix." She replied and then they resumed Show and Tell.

Luckily for all four of them, their parents were quite pleased to take them to the zoo and could all do so that weekend.

And now they were there.

The first exhibit they saw was a big Kodiak bear named Junior, Tee, Larie and Jay lifted their children onto their shoulders and the four of them watched as Junior swam from one side of his pool to another, cheering him on as if he was an Olympic swimmer and shouting down greetings, the Ans taking pictures of their happy children as they waved down to the big brown bear.

The day only seemed to get better from there, they saw tigers, cheetahs, hippos, flamingos, prairie dogs, meerkats (Author: again, couldn't resist), rhinos (even though Jay, An, Sheldon and April had a hard time figuring out which were rocks and which were rhinos), they got to feed giraffes and watch zebras dash around, they saw antelopes and polar bears and arctic foxes, they saw snowy owls (even though Andy, Tee and Anny all 'hate birds') they went to the reptile house and saw fish and snakes and turtles and crocodiles and then they saw the peacocks.

April and Sheldon watched them for a moment, eager to see the colorful plumage that they'd only seen in picture books, only the peacocks' tails were closed.

"Excuse me!" April called out to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Peacocks? May we please see your pretty tails?" The birds looked at her and then turned to face the Kankers and opened up their tails for all to see, then one with one of the prettiest tails walked up close to where April was standing and let her pet it's head and even plucked a feather from it's tail and gave it to her.

An took a picture of that with a squeal of delight and April was so happy she was floating on air, admiring the colors of the gift as they shifted a bit in the sunlight, she would treasure that feather for years to come.

Then they saw the anteaters, the warthogs, the lions, the hyenas, the elephants, the penguins and they went to the petting zoo where their mothers smiled vividly as they took pictures of their babies holding up chubby bunnies, only, in Sheldon's case he looked bloated from an allergic reaction and Jay had to administer an epipen and then Ann made sure he was completely okay. Sheldon wasn't allowed to pet the bunnies anymore, which made him upset and April sat with him to comfort him, but he quickly cheered up when Andy and Allbert brought baby chicks over for him to hold, then Sheldon was happy once more! An then took a picture of Sheldon giving his sister and cousins a _big_ gut-crushing hug that they had to asked to be released from so they could breathe.

Then they got to the sea lions and one of the zookeepers was having a demonstration and asked a group of children how they were different from seals, Allbert raised his hand eagerly and was pleased when he was called on and gave a list of reasons of how they were different, impressing the zookeeper with his vast knowledge. "Very good! You sure know a lot about animals!" this made Allbert smile, although he knew he was very smart, he liked it when others praised him for his intellect.

Then they got to the monkey house.

The moment they walked in, their noses were assaulted by the smell of feces, the children stopped near the entrance while their parents walked a bit ahead, chuckling as their children reacted to the smell. ( although Ann had a hanky covering her nose)

"It smells like poopy in here!" Andy cried, as he and his cousins covered their faces with their hands.

"Filthy!" Allbert agreed.

"Yuck!" Sheldon said.

April opened her mouth to speak when a baby gorilla snatched up her feather, "Hey! Give that back!" she cried hopping up and down to try and reach it, but the ape climbed too high, and began pointing and laughing at her, making her lip quiver and tears begin to pool in her eyes. Sheldon saw his sister's sad face and the mean laughing monkey holding her feather and made a determined face.

"I'll get it back for you, Big sister!" Sheldon said. He then ran into the bars and fell down onto the floor, he then pulled his face into a frustrated pout and tried again.

Andy and Allbert looked at each other, then sighed as Allbert quickly located the door that the zookeepers used to enter the exhibit and Andy quickly grabbed Sheldon before he could ram himself against the bars again and the three of them went inside to gather April's feather for her, telling her they'd be right back.

She pressed herself against the bars and watched with wide eyes as they walked into the exhibit and Sheldon shimmied up a tree and snatched the feather back and blew a raspberry at the gorilla who stole it from his sister as he slid back down.

"Great, now lets head back to our parents and grab some lunch…" Andy began, only for a large male gorilla to shut the door and growl at them, the boys began to back away, only to see that they were surrounded by angry gorillas.

"I'm not in my happy place, guys!" Sheldon whimpered.

"Andy, I believe this calls for emergency action!" Allbert squeaked.

"Alright then, get ready boys…" Andy said firmly.

The three boys then closed their eyes and shouted, "MOOOOOMMMMYYY!"

(Author: they're three, screaming for their mommies is the answer to any problem)

The Ans turned to the sounds of their sons screams and their eyes widened in horror at the sight of their babies surrounded by violent primates. They ran to the cage, watching their boys getting picked up by large hairy hands, fear bright in their eyes as the gut-wrenching fact that they could do nothing to save their precious babies sank into their stomachs.

Andy glared at the large gorilla that was holding him up at him, trying to be braver then he really felt, honestly he wanted to cry like Sheldon and Allbert were right now, but he was the oldest (well the oldest one of them in the cage) and he needed to be brave.

"P-put us down you stupid monkey!" he cried, the Gorilla roared at him and sent his other fist towards Andy. Andy closed his eyes and waited, only for nothing to happen.

"You heard him." he heard his dad's voice growl, Andy's eyes flew open to see his dad and uncles inside the cage with them.

His Uncle Jay bit the gorilla holding Sheldon and caught him before he hit the ground, then told him to run through the hole that they had made by bending the bars back. Sheldon dashed to his mom and sister, who pulled him into a tight hug as he started to sob, tears streaming down their cheeks as well as An rocked her babies in her arms, assuring them that everything was going to be okay.

His Uncle Larie grabbed Allbert, snatched him out of the gorilla's hands then kicked it's head into a tree, knocking it out then sending him out the hole where he then had a tearful reunion with his mom, who covered him in kisses and sobbed about how happy she was that her 'baby' was alright and held him tight, All hugging her back as he bawled in her arms.

Andy then looked at his father, who had the gorilla's fist in one hand then began crushing it in his hand, making it's bones crack and it cry out in pain, "_Get your hairy hands off my son, you damn, dirty ape_." He snarled, he then let go of it's hand and socked it in the face, sending it flying backwards and making it let go of Andy. Tee snatched his son in mid-air and placed him on the ground and motioned towards the hole where his mom was waiting for him, Andy hesitated for a second before running towards his mom, tears burning in his eyes as he leapt into her arms and she held him tight, cooing comforts and kissing the top of his head over and over again.

They all looked up into the cage, where the three Kanker men were back to back, surrounded by outraged apes. They looked around calmly, seeming to take in the number of their primate opponents.

"I think we should remind these monkeys whose at the top of the food chain, boys." Tee said with a smirk, Larie and Jay smirked deviously in agreement and soon many people gathered to watch three grown men take out the entire gorilla exhibit, with their children cheering them by shouting, "GO DAD GO!" on with tears still in their eyes.

They were banned from the Orange Bay Zoo for life and were personally escorted from the premises, not that they minded. All of them were safe and sound and that was all that really mattered to them.

Sheldon gave his sister her feather back and she hugged her brother tightly, "Thank you, Shelly, you're the best baby brother ever!" Sheldon hugged back, "And you're the best big sister ever!" he replied. An and Jay smiled at their children, grateful that they were alright and Jay scooped both of them up and put them on his shoulders as they made their way to their car, Sheldon and April squealing with glee as they hugged their dad's head, their mom giving their dad a kiss and snuggling him as they walked to their car.

Allbert was still sniffling in his mother's arms as they left, Larie lifted his chin so they were looking eye to eye, "What's wrong, buddy? It's over and everyone is okay… except for the gorillas of course, so what's with the long face?" Allbert looked up at him, his eyes swimming in tears, "I understand that we're safe, however…" tears began sliding down his cheeks, "It was still really scary and I thought I'd never see you two again and…!" His parents pulled him into a tight embrace, "We'd never let that happen, Allbert." Ann told him softy as she gently wiped a tear off of his cheek. "Yeah, your mom and I would fight through that whole zoo just to get you back." Larie agreed, kissing the top of his head. Allbert gave them a watery smile and hugged them back as tightly as he could before his parents began swinging him between them, making him laugh.

Andy bounced in his mom's arms, "Did you see that monkey's face when Dad hit 'um, Mom?" he asked excitedly, then smiled impishly as he shot his fist out into the air, "BAM! And he went flying! That was so _cool_!" he looked up at his dad, his eyes bright with admiration, "Can you teach me how to kick butt like that, Dad?" Tee chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I'll teach 'ya when you're older, okay Andy?" Andy's face pulled into a pout, "But Daaaaddddd!"

"No buts, mister." His mom said firmly, then gave him a kiss on the head, "You nearly gave us heart attacks with that stunt you pulled." Andy winced a bit and looked up at her sheepishly, "We were just tryin' to get April's feather back, we didn't know those stupid monkeys would try to hurt us for it…" His parents held him tight, "We know Andy." They said in unison. "Standing up for what's right and taking action, that's the kind of kid you are." Tee said. "And while we're proud of ya, we'd like it if you'd be more careful, okay?" Anny added softly before kissing her baby boy on the tip of his nose. He flushed and relented to his mom's request with a nod.

.

.

.

That night, An and Jay tucked April and Sheldon into April's bed and gave them both kisses good night, the two snuggling together with April's feather clutched tightly in her hand. April insisted that Sheldon stay with her that night, scared that the gorillas would come back for her little brother because he had retrieved her feather from them. An and Jay assured her that the gorillas were back at the zoo and couldn't come after them, but April was so upset and Sheldon was okay with it, he cheerfully had declared that he and April were having a sleepover and then happily listed all the games they could play, quickly taking his sister's mind off of her fear of the gorilla's wrath. They smiled as they quietly closed the door, admiring their little angel's sleeping faces before the door clicked shut then headed back to their room, their arms looping around each other as they walked down the hall to bed.

.

.

.

Allbert smiled as Ann and Larie pulled the covers over him and he snuggled into his bed with his teddy bear, Edison, tucked in his arms. Ann and Larie each gave him a kiss on his cheek and wished him a good night, "Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy." He replied, giving them each a kiss on the cheek and then getting a nice warm hug before he curled up with Edison and closed his eyes to sleep, his parents slipped out of the room and turned out the lights, then watched him sleep peacefully in the hallway for a moment before quietly closing the door and making their way back to their room, then Ann flushed and whispered into her husband's ear, making his eyes widen and a smile curl up his cheeks, murmuring, "Hot _Damn!_" as he then scooped up his wife and dashed into their room and closed the door behind them.

( Author: Allbert starts calling his parents ' mother' and ' father' when he's five)

.

.

.

Andy bounced on his bed, kicking and punching random stuffed animals, pretending that they were the gorillas from earlier and that he was defeating them single handedly until his parents came in and grabbed him while he was still in mid jump and told him it was time for bed.

"Awww! Five more minutes!" Andy whined, "I was kicking their butts good!" Anny and Tee chuckled as they moved the toys off of his bed and slipped him under the covers and gave him a kiss good night.

"Good night, Andy." They said in amused unison before slipping out of the room and turning out the lights. He yawned in spite of his desire to stay up and play, after a few minutes trying to fight sleep, he finally relented and curled up into his covers and fell fast asleep, his parents walking towards their own bed, "Hey Tee, did you guys close that hole in the gorilla exhibit before we left today?" Anny asked him. Tee thought about it for a moment before saying, "No, but I mean, the zookeepers probably have those things in a vet or something, they wouldn't just leave a hole for big, dangerous animals to get out of." Tee reasoned. "Meh, I guess you're right." Anny said, then gave him a flirty grin, "Now come on, Tarzan, I have a little something _special _planned for you tonight…" she said in a sultry tone, Tee smiled eagerly at his wife, "Can't wait!"

.

.

.

Unfortunately, those zookeepers DID leave the giant hole the Kankers had made in the gorilla exhibit, and while they DID put them in a special area where they could recover from the vicious beating that they took, the gorillas could easily slip from the vet to their exhibit via a hole from the vet to their exhibit that they had for easy access to get the multiple heavy animals into the vet. The gorillas growled and sniffed at the air as they dragged themselves through the hole in the cage. Once they got the scent of the ones who had beaten them senseless, they smiled.

They were gonna some payback.

.

.

.

The next morning the four Kanker cousins were in their Urban Ranger uniforms and telling their classmates all about the day before, the other kids' eyes widening at their tale, after they had finished they looked to Miss Rachel and Mr. Conner for confirmation. Rachel and Conner nodded and Mr. Conner explained that, "Their dads have done crazier things, the fact that they'd attack an entire gorilla exhibit for picking on their kids is actually something I'd expect them to do if the situation arose."

"Yes, the Kanker men have much experience in causing pain, it does not surprise Rachel or Conner that they would take on the large primates." Rachel agreed.

The other kids looked at the Kanker cousins then one kid asked, "Okay then, well, Sheldon, did you figure out what your favorite part about the zoo was?"

The other kids looked at him eagerly, waiting for him to finally reveal his favorite thing at the zoo.

Sheldon smiled and opened his mouth, only for a loud roar to come from behind him. The children froze and turned, their faces quickly going from surprised to frightened while Rachel and Conner snarled and grabbed the closest available make-shift weapons.

.

.

.

It was three o-clock when the Kankers arrived with the other parents to pick up their children… only to see police cars, ambulances, and animal control people outside the farm.

Their hearts dropped, and they raced over towards the scene, only for police officers to hold them back and tell them that it was too dangerous to go in right now.

"Our kids are in there!" Jay shouted angrily.

"My apologizes, Sir, but this situation is highly dangerous, its best to leave this to the professionals." The officer replied, indicating the animal control people behind the police tape.

"I don't understand." An said, "Rachel and Conner's animals are good animals, they wouldn't hurt the kids..."

"Unless it's not their animals…" Anny said, the answer dawning on her, she looked at Ann, "Sock head, look up the Orange Bay News, see if there is anything about the gorillas from yesterday." Her brainy sister-in-law nodded and quickly began typing into her phone, "There's the incident from yesterday and…" her eyes widened and she clutched her husband's hand, her body shaking as she reported that, "News that last night the gorillas escaped through the hole in the cage…" she looked at her fellow Kankers, fear bright in her eyes.

"They didn't fix the stupid hole?!" Larie demanded to know.

"Doesn't matter, the point is we know what's in there." Tee said, "And we all know why they're here."

They looked up at Rachel's farm, all with concerned looks on their faces, silently praying that everyone was okay in there while they began typing into their phones.

With all the hostages and police around, they were gonna need back up.

.

.

.

Conner and Rachel were pinned to the ground by big, furry hands, while trying to assure the children that everything was going to be okay. Not that they were listening to their unconvincing comforts, as they were too busy sobbing as they were tossed from gorilla to gorilla, the big apes chuckling as they played catch with crying children as the balls.

Rachel and Conner's animals had put up a good fight along side them, but they were outnumbered and the gorillas had one thing their livestock didn't…

_Thumbs_.

So while they were using their hooves, talons, beaks, teeth, and other body parts, the gorillas were using their bodies and make-shift weapons, giving them an unfair advantage and leaving their animals pinned on the ground like their humans.

The Kanker cousins, unlike their classmates, were held in a tight grip by the gorilla that Andy recognized as being the one who picked him up yesterday (by the indentation of his dad's fist in it's face) and put on a brave face, although he was fighting the urge to cry and pee himself.

April and Allbert barely managed to keep themselves from completely falling apart, but they still had tears running down their cheeks and their faces were pulled into terrified pouts.

Sheldon had already peed himself, and had cried for a while, but he was calming down a bit, but he was still really upset and could easily be launched back into a fit of crying.

Andy looked at his cousins then at the gorilla, wondering what his parents would do in this situation.

His dad wouldn't be in this situation, he would have been done with these stupid monkeys by now… But his _mom_…

_She_ would use her _words_, _then_ her fists.

"Hey, Banana-Breath!" Andy shouted at his captor, who snarled at him with large, pointy teeth, "You think you're so tough, ganging up on us, a bunch of little kids, don't cha?" he asked, feeling more confident as he spoke, a cocky smile crawling up his cheeks, "Yeah, look at the _big_ gorilla, he's _**so**_ tough that he picks on kids who are barely outta diapers!" he taunted, getting the other gorillas attention. The other primates put down the children and released their daycare teachers and their livestock and began to surround Andy and his fellow Kankers, who were getting more nervous by the moment, until April spotted some familiar faces snatching their classmates and dashing back towards the police officers and the other parents, she then piped in with, "You guys are nothing but hairy bullies! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Allbert and Sheldon looked at her, concerned, wondering if she had gone _nuts…_ until they saw Miss Rachel and Mr. Conner get helped up by some friendly faces.

"Agreed!" Allbert cried, "You all are an embarrassment to the _homioidea_ family!" (Author's note: which includes humans, chimps, orangutans and gibbons)

"AND YOU ALL SMELL LIKE POOPY!" Sheldon shouted, then the four Kankers giggled at the word 'poopy'. (Author: they're three and four years old, 'poopy' is a funny word to them, heck, I'm twenty-three and I think it's a funny word.)

The gorilla holding them roared and shook them a bit, making them scream in terror, once he stopped, Andy held up his fists and put them in front of his face like a boxer, "Is that all you got?" he asked, "I could take ya, easy!" The others looked at him with concern, taunting and distracting the gorillas was one thing, but challenging them to a fight, was another thing entirely.

It was basically suicide!

The gorilla snorted at him, as if saying, 'as if, ya shrimp.' But Andy was determined, he wanted to fight this thing and he was gonna fight it. He began kicking and bucking in it's grip, "What's the matter, afraid of getting your butt kicked by a little kid?" he shouted in his shrillest voice. The gorillas looked at the one holding the kids, "Oooooooooh!" they called, making the gorilla put them down and bang on his chest while letting out a roar that made the four kids tremble in fright, but Andy wasn't going to back down. He stood up straight and banged on his chest back, shouting as loud as he could.

His cousins looked at each other, this was a bad idea, you didn't have to be as smart as All, nor would you have to be much smarter then Sheldon to figure that out.

But family stuck together, even when challenging a wild creature roughly 20 times their size, so they dashed by his side and banged on their chests too, showing that they would not back down.

Then they all heard cackling from behind the gorilla who had accepted their challenge, they all turned to see the Kanker men, the Ans, Jenny and Patrick, Nate and Karen, Jamie and Sam and Rachel and Conner all smiling evilly at the apes.

Patrick held up a sign that read, 'Looks like someone's made themselves an even more endangered species.'

"Pat!" Jenny cried, then scowled at him, he mouthed something to her that made her scowl into a sad frown, "I _know_ they threatened a bunch of kids and attacked Rachel and Conner's farm, but they're still endangered…"

"Then what if we just beat them up?" Karen asked, "I mean, animals get into fights all the time in the wild, right?"

Jenny thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Alright, but we can't kill them or hurt them too badly."

"Agreed." Ann said, "We would be bad examples for the children if we further decreased their population."

"So can we start this thing or what?" Anny asked.

"Fine with me." Tee smirked.

Then the adults rammed into the gorillas and began wailing on them, the four young Kankers cheering cutely for their parents and their parents' friends.

.

.

.

When the gorillas were subdued, Animal Control took over and collected the large apes while the children were happily reunited with their parents. Then the director of the Orange Bay Zoo stomped towards the Kankers, enraged, "What have you done to our gorillas?! Isn't it bad enough you attacked them once already, but TWICE?! What is wrong with you people?"

"What's wrong with _us_?" Anny snapped, glaring at him. She then lifted him off the ground with one hand and growled, "Because you people couldn't keep your animals contained and under control, those furry freaks attacked a daycare full of little kids!"

"Do you realize the ramifications of the actions brought on by the inhabitants of your zoo?" Ann said sternly, "They could have killed everyone in there, human and animal! Rachel, Conner and all of the parents here, us included, can sue you for reckless endangerment!"

"AND IF YOU TALK TO US LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING INTO TIME OUT, MISTER!" An scolded.

The children chuckled as they watched a grown man being told off by the Kankers' mothers, while Jenny and Patrick started passing out business cards for their new law firm to the other parents, _just_ in case they wanted to sue.

The zoo director left in a huff and drove off, and eventually everyone went home.

That night every child in the class asked to sleep with their parents that night except for Andy. He was too busy thinking of ways he could've take out that big gorilla on his own… but still grateful that the rest of his family and his 'aunts' and 'uncles' had been there to save the day. He was really touched that April, Allbert and Sheldon had stood by him when he had challenged the giant ape.

He would've understood if they had hid or stayed back, but they had walked beside him and stood firmly with him. He smiled, proud to have such a wonderful family that always had his back.

He then drifted to sleep, smiling peacefully as he did so. There was nothing to fear as long as he had so many wonderful people in his life to stand by him.

The children had two weeks off of daycare so Rachel and Conner could make repairs, but as soon as it was back in session, the other children asked Sheldon what his favorite part of the zoo was. Sheldon looked at his classmates and said, "I still don't really know what my favorite part is, but I know that the part I don't like is the gorillas." The others nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame we can't go again since we've been banned for life…" Allbert said sadly. His fellow Kankers lowered their heads sadly.

"Don't be sad guys!" one of their classmates said, "My mom said that the Peach Creek Zoo is opening up next week!" The children cheered at the thought of going to a zoo where the monkeys wouldn't hold them hostage and Rachel, who had recently won a lawsuit from the Orange Bay Zoo for property damage, announced that they should all go on a class trip that weekend to the Peach Creek Zoo, making the children squeal with glee and start bouncing up and down and playing zoo animals.

Andy raced to his parents when they came to pick him up later that day, eager to announce the class trip they were taking that weekend as they walked home together…

Only, they had an announcement too…

Tee picked Andy up and Anny placed their three-and-a-half-year-old's tiny hands on her belly, "You're gonna be a big brother." Anny told him.

Mia and Tia were born nine months later, and Andy was beaming with pride as he presented a picture of him holding his infant sisters for the first time to everyone that week during show and tell.

.

.

.

(Author's End Note: Welp, I finished this and uploaded it on my twenty third birthday because I wanted everyone to know how Mia and Tia came to be and because I love the zoo and it's the only one I have finished right now… but give me a break, I'm on vacation and it's my birthday and I uploaded it for all of you to enjoy)


End file.
